Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 091
"Shark vs. Rio - The 100th Squabble Duel" is the ninety-first episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on February 17, 2013. Summary Yuma is running late to school and meets Bronk on his way. Bronk goes ahead of Yuma but a flock of ducks come by. He pushes his skateboard down to decelerate, resulting in him being thrown from his board but avoiding the ducks. Then, Rio arrives and asks if he is well, noticing the scrape Bronk received in his accident. Bronk gets to his feet and answers positively. As Rio helps with Bronk's injury by tying her handkerchief around his arm, he is surprised by her kindness. Bronk thanks Rio and Rio leaves for school with Bronk moved by Rio's concern. Yuma and Astral go to school on Bronk's skateboard. At lunch time in the classroom, Bronk is still love-struck by Rio, and his friends are at an uproar of what he should do. Everyone is attempting to dissuade him, but Rei suggests if he Duels Shark and wins, he could date Rio without any problems. Bronk then fantasizes about beating Shark and he and Rio embracing at their wedding. Bronk rushes out to go and Duel Shark. Yuma wonders what is happening. Shark, who now knows of Bronk's intentions, refuses the Duel, saying Bronk would never be able to beat him, then saying that he is not even at Yuma's level. Bronk greatly misunderstands Shark's words and thinks that Yuma is dating Rio. Caswell and Flip hear this exchange. Bronk then has a fantasy where Yuma and Rio are to be wed and all their friends are there for the wedding, with Astral flying around them. He then drops to his knees and thinks that Yuma is the only one that Shark will accept as Rio's boyfriend. Caswell and Flip are surprised. The next day, a story is printed in the school publication on how Yuma and Rio are allegedly dating and that he is the only one Shark approves of. Many boys are crying, now that Rio is apparently in a relationship. The story is the most discussed topic in the school. Tori is surprised, but Caswell and Flip say that they heard it from Shark. Caswell says that Rio and Yuma are "a most sensational couple", which angers Tori and Cathy. Bronk calls Yuma to the roof to talk about Rio. Yuma is oblivious to Bronk's misconceptions and does not even know about the story. Bronk speaks about how he sees Yuma as his best friend. Bronk then says that if Yuma breaks Rio's heart, there would be consequences. Yuma still does not understand, but Bronk continues. Bronk says that Shark approves of. Then Rio appears, and from what she has heard, assumes that Shark began the rumor. Everyone goes to the tennis court to talk to confront Shark. Featured Duel: Rio Kastle vs. Reginald "Shark" Kastle Turn 1: Shark Shark Normal Summons "Big Jaws" (1800/300). As he Normal or Special Summoned a Fish-Type monster, he Special Summons "Shark Stickers" (200/1000) from his hand via its own effect. He overlays his two Level 3 monsters to Xyz Summon "Submersible Carrier Aero Shark" (1900/1000) in Attack Position. Shark activates the effect of "Aero Shark", detaching an Overlay Unit to inflict 400 damage to his opponent for each card in his hand. Rio Special Summons "Guard Penguin" (0/1200) from her hand in Attack Position via its own effect by reducing the damage to 0. Shark activates the Field Spell Card, "Aqua Gate", which will let him negate a number of attacks per turn equal to the number of Set Spell and Trap Cards he controls. Shark Sets two cards. Turn 2: Rio Rio Normal Summons "Blizzard Falcon" (1500/1500). She overlays her two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Sylphine, the Sub-Zero Siren" (2000/2200) in Attack Position. Rio activates the effect of "Sylphine", detaching an Overlay Unit to negate the effects of all other cards on the field until her next End Phase, while having one of her opponent's monsters lose 300 ATK for each negated card. "Submersible Carrier Aero Shark" loses 600 ATK, since two cards were negated (1900 → 1300). She equips "Sylphine" with "Wings of Silence", increasing its ATK by 300 (2000 → 2300) and causing it to be unaffected by the effects of the opponent's Spells and Traps. "Sylphine" attacks and destroys "Aero Shark" (Shark 4000 → 3000). Shark activates his face-down "Ghost Fleet Salvage" to Special Summon "Aero Shark" and its Overlay Units from his Graveyard, with their effects negated. He activates his face-down "Full-Armored Xyz", letting him Xyz Summon on Rio's turn. He overlays "Shark Stickers" and "Big Jaws" to Xyz Summon "Black Ray Lancer" (2100/600) in Attack Position. "Full-Armored Xyz" also lets him equip "Aero Shark" to "Black Ray Lancer" and increase the ATK of the latter by that of the former (2100 → 4000). Rio Sets a card. " equipped with "Submersible Carrier Aero Shark" by the effect of "Full-Armored Xyz".]] Turn 3: Shark Shark activates "Break Stream" and targets "Black Ray Lancer", preventing Rio from activating Spell and Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step when it attacks and letting it destroy a Spell or Trap after a successful attack. "Black Ray Lancer" attacks and destroys "Sylphine" (Rio 4000 → 2300). Rio's Set card is destroyed. It is "Oval Ice Fire", which activates when it is destroyed. Rio may Special Summon a WATER Xyz Monster from her Graveyard, whose ATK and DEF will be reduced to 0. It will also be treated as having a Level one higher than its original Rank. She Special Summons "Sylphine" (0/0). Shark Sets a card. Turn 4: Rio Rio draws and activates the Field Spell Card "Ice Fire World" which will allow both players to treat a WATER monster as two Overlay Units when Xyz Summoning. Treating "Slyphine" as two materials now, Rio overlays it to Xyz Summon "Rioto Harpyuia, the Sub-Zero Sovereign" (2500/2100) in Attack Position. Rio activates the effect of "Rioto Harpyia," detaching an Xyz Material to reduce the ATK of "Black Ray Lancer" to 0 (4000 → 0). "Rioto Harpyia" attacks "Black Ray Lancer" (Shark 3000 → 500), but Shark activates the effect of "Full-Armored Xyz", sending the equipped "Aero Shark" to the Graveyard to prevent the destruction of "Black Ray Lancer" by battle" ("Black Ray Lancer" 4000/800 → 2100/800). Turn 5: Shark Shark Normal Summons "Drill Barnacle" (300/0). He then activates "Xyz Crown", equipping it to "Black Ray Lancer", letting him treat it as a Level 3 monster and allowing it to be treated as two Overlay Units for an Xyz Summon. Shark overlays "Black Ray Lancer" with "Drill Barnacle". The latter card is also treated as two Overlay Units via the effect of "Fire Ice World". Shark Xyz Summons "Shark Kaizer" (1800/2000) in Attack Position. Shark activates the effect of "Shark Kaiser", detaching an Overlay Unit to increase its ATK by the original number of Overlay Units required to Xyz Summon it minus the current number of Overlay Units attached to it x 1000. (1800 → 4800). "Shark Kaiser" attacks and destroys "Rioto Harpyia" (Rio 2300 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Mistakes * Right before Shark's final turn, the backs of Rio's cards were shown with the card design used at the beginning of series. * In one of the newspaper articles about Rio and Yuma, one of her bangs that is usually colored blue is purple instead.